Just Another Make Out Session
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: It was just another sparring session for Neji and Tenten, It ends with a make out session... Oh dead Neji has a Hickey mark on his neck. Rated T for slight lime  Tenten seduction


**Hey! **

**I haven't update nor upload a new story... I'm just using this to relieve my stupid writers block for now... sigh**

**Anyways! I'm making a collab with SmiiLey-Chan! It's going to come out soon!**

**I haven't updated 'Flower 4' I'm making sure to update that story ASAP while Spring break is here**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Narutoooo!**

* * *

><p>"Come on Tenten let's spar" Neji called me as I grabbed my weapons out my bag and onto my small pouch behind my back.<p>

"Is that the proper way to treat your girlfriend?" I asked him as I just became fully ready for our spar.

Neji and I been dating for a month already, he confessed his love on a rainy Sunday. How… romantic?

"Sorry, anyways, ready?" He asked as he activated his byakugan

"What are the rules?" I said as I pulled out a kunai and started my aim.

"No rules…" He smirked; he quickly appeared behind my back and palm forcing on my back. As I got pushed, I turned around not landing on my face, I threw a kunai at him but he disappeared.

"No rules huh… let's just see what I can do" I mumbled what I said. I summoned out a long chain and slowly listened to my surroundings, I looked around at the same time.

Until I heard a grass rumble from behind me, I twirled the long chain around and aimed behind me. I heard a loud wince of pain coming from Neji.

"Jackpot" I pulled the chain near me until I was face to face with Neji… "You said no rules right, now that you're tide up. I can do whatever I want" I whispered the last sentence at his ear and it made him blush madly. I smirked

I slowly kissed him as he kissed back; I kissed him millions of times before because after our regular sparring, we hold a make out session behind the tree where nobody can see us. Well, knowing nobody knows we're a couple except for Hinata.

I slowly inserted my tongue inside his as he moaned out, he I felt his tongue fighting back at mine wanting dominance over me. I quickly pulled back and went behind him, from there, I started kissing his neck. I want people, especially fan girls, to know that I now own Hyuga Neji, nobody stands behind our way and accept us once and for all.

I sucked on his skin as I started making a mark from behind, I even bit it and very small amount of blood came out but who cared.

"Mhmm… Tenten, get me off this chain" He moaned, he wanted to violate me. He wanted to mark me too, strip me, put his thing inside me, and he wanted his dominance.

"What kind of gentleman wants to violate his girlfriend?" I said as I looked over to his pants and saw a huge bulge. I smirked.

"H-how do you know?" He stuttered

"Oh how cute, my boyfriend just stuttered" I teased "According to the bulge on your pants… If I let you go, I know you're just going to tackle me to the ground and completely violate me… and if you do, I'll call the ANBU and get you arrested for rape" I said as I continued kissing and sucking on his neck, I can't wait for the mark to appear in his neck…

"It's not rape if you'll moan in pleasure and you're the one who started it" he explained. Oh, he is gooood!

"Whatever" I said as I moved in front of him, my back against his hand chest, I raised my hands up to his head and started to dance for him thinking he's the pole.

"Let me go…" He said referring to the chains that still trap him.

"No… so if an enemy seduces you… its instant kill huh?" I said as I swiftly pulled out a kunai then raising it back up to his neck and aiming properly. "I win Hyuga-san" I whispered as I turned around face to face with him.

He looked shock, I finally beaten him, I should've thought of this plan back then. Sigh. Oh well, I finally got him.

"Seduction is one of your strength…" He smirked.

I finally let the chains off him and let him free; he touched his skin as red marks appeared from the tightness of the chains around him. He then touched his neck as he felt the hickey as it formed a bruise shape of my lips.

"Come on, sparring is over… time for our make out session" I pulled him behind the tree, we both sat down and started kissing. "Oh, don't pull anything on me Hyuga… the next thing you might see is either heaven or hell" I explained

He gulped loudly trying to ease his nervousness around me. "I won't Ten" He smiled

We went back to kissing, after hours of kissing madly; he DID NOT violate me, no stripping of clothes or anything. Just another make out session made by me and my Neji… Notice, I said MY Neji, so back off fan girls!

We cleaned up our stuff and we head off to eat at Ichiraku's. We noticed nearly the whole Rookie 9 excluding Sasuke, and including Sai and Lee was there.

Everybody looked at Neji and me as we got inside the crowded ramen stand that was meant for few people.

"Neji…" Sakura and Ino said

"NiiSan" Hinata fainted

"Troublesome" Shikamaru yawn

"How unyouthful" Lee exclaimed

"…" Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto started

"I like your new tattoo by your neck" Sai 'fake' smiled at Neji

'_Uh-oh, looks like hiding it with hair didn't work very well… Oh well, Neji's problem not mine' _I thought acting cool

"You have a hickey mark dude…" Kiba said as he pointed to Neji's neck… "Who did this to the almightly Hyuga?" He smirked thinking Neji must be lucky thinking he violated somebody… Jerk

I slowly took small steps backwards but Neji caught me by tugging on my shirt "Oof" I said as he tugged, hard

"Tenten… you want to explain to the gang?" Neji said gritting his teeth, everybody must think the amazing Hyuga Neji did it and lost his Hyuga pride

"Big deal… I made that Hickey mark" I pshh'd at them, all the girls nearly fainted except for Ino who gave me a high five, surprisingly, I high fived back

The boys felt jealous and somehow looked at me like meat.

"How'd it happen?" Naruto asked

"It was another sparring session" I replied

…

* * *

><p><strong>I got lazy at the end, I just continued it after I got done biking around town. I feel exhausted<strong>

**Happy Birthday Miyu~ (Even if she doesn't have an idea I have a FanFiction .)**

**-DP C=**


End file.
